Contradiction of the Heart
by Stellar-Kill
Summary: Just a little story I came up about Sesshomaru and his new addition to his group, Rin. Although he hates all that is human, what will he do when he starts developing fatherly feelings towards her? Awww... plz r
1. The day we met

Contradiction of the Heart

By: Angelistical06

)(Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any related characters )(

Chapter1

The day we met.

"Eh, mi' lord, the human child still follows us." Jaken mumbled in a raspy undertone. "What should we do?…Mi' lord?.." He looked up to the taller superior, while trotting beside him. It was true, the silent little orphan child was indeed trailing Jaken and Sesshomaru, and had been doing so for the past few hours. Jaken dropped his beady head and sighed. This was quite unusual. Never before has there been another member of their party. Let alone a human one. '_This is strange, why doesn't he send her away? It was odd enough he resurrected the girl…maybe his hatred of humans…'_

He cut his thoughts short as he noticed he was now walking alone. "Ah! Please don't leave me!" Jaken sputtered, panicking. Looking back, he sighed. Sesshomaru had stopped walking a few meters away. His back faced the little toad servant.

The girl quickened her pace until she reached Sesshomaru, then she bowed. This struck him as strange, so he spoke to her. "Why do you follow me? Go home girl." his voice somewhat cold.

The little girl looked up with a sadden faced, yet said nothing.

"Are you mute?" She shook her head. "Then why don't you speak when spoken to?" Jaken ran up, clutching his staff.

"Why waste your time, mi' lord? You should've left her for dead." He smirked a demented grin, folding his short little arms across his chest. "She has no family, they're all dead most likely." The girl made a small sound, that of a depressed sigh. She didn't have any family, nor a place to go thanks to the wolves that attacked her second home.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes, mi' lord?…..Ack!" The toad looking creature collapsed in pain, clutching his head that was briskly hit over with his own staff. "S-sorry mi' lord! I won't step outta line again!" he backed away, fearing his master's passive aggressiveness.

"I…want to thank you.." She said softly, standing to her feet. Her brown eyes slowly trailed up the youkai lord and into his own golden ones. She blushed silently, adverting her eyes.

"What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked as he surveyed her.

"I am Rin." Her voice picked up, along with a smile. He said nothing else but turned around and continued his unknown journey. Rin couldn't help but giggle quietly, as she knew she was accepted into Sesshomaru's party, and hurried to catch up to him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are truly whimsical…" Jaken muttered, then fled towards them at the sound of a rustling bush.

* * *

A/N: Short and sweet. Think of this as an intro for the story. Watch out for part II!

Arigato!


	2. Unbreakable Bonds

Chapter II

Unbreakable bonds

The first few days were the most awkward ones, more or less. Rin didn't talk much unless Sesshomaru asked something of her. Which he rarely did. Even Jaken was silent most of the days. They indeed had to get used to having a new companion. In Jaken's eyes, his very large eyes, he didn't see a need for another follower. He was perfectly happy being the only one to accompany his lord. 

It was a clear night along the western lands. Being made mostly up of meadows and fields, the stars seemed to shine their brightest. The breeze was warm and gently, a great night for sleep. But the group moved on, walking through a meadow. Jaken walked slightly behind, holding the straps that connected to the leash of the twin head dragon that Sesshomaru owned. Rin walked ahead of him, filling in the gap between him and Sesshomaru.

Rin was tired and sleepy, but didn't dare complain about it. After rubbing her eyes, she looked up into the sky and smiled slightly. "The stars are dancing." She said out loud to no one in particular.

"Don't be foolish! Stars don't dance." Jaken snapped suddenly, while trying to pull the unruly dragon along.

Rin sighed and yawned tiredly. "But..they looked that way.." Her feet slowed down involuntarily, blocking the already frustrated Imp. He bumped her with his staff to make her walk up. She quicken her pace.

A light breeze flowed down the open meadow and caressed Rin's exhausted face. It smelled of cherry blossoms and fresh grass. A smell that eased her mind and sent her into a trance. She walked on, thinking of sleeping in a big bed of flowers, and right into the leg of the taller youkai. She squeaked and fell backwards on her bottom, blinking out of her trance.

Sesshomaru had halted without warning, as he usual did. "Rin, do you need rest?" He asked the sleep deprived child quietly. She shook her head and stood to her feet.

"I'm ok mi' lord!" Trying her best, she gave him a hearty smile. Jaken rolled his eyes, still tugging at the dragon's leash. The dragon was now tired of the little toad imp and flung one of its head, sending Jaken flying into the air. Then walked up to Sesshomaru, as it knew he wanted it.

Sesshomaru then picked Rin up with his right arm and placed her on top of it's back. She blushed at the show of concern and sat against it. It felt good to her little feet, now that there wasn't any body weight being forced on them.

He took hold of the leash and they were on the move again. Silence had again settled down on them and the only sound being heard was the locusts and the sound of leaves moving in the night air. Rin felt oddly secure sitting on the dragon that was being guided by her new guardian. Her eyes now drooped with the weight of fatigue, so she decided to carefully lay down. She felt extra happy from Sesshomaru's peculiar gesture of kindness. Maybe he was beginning to love her, she couldn't help but think- or at least hope. He was always so uncommunicative towards them. She often wondered if he even remembered they were following him.

As Rin drifted off to sleep, her eyes caught one last glimpse of her protector. His left sleeve. It waved emptily in the gusty air. '_Where's Lord Sesshomaru's left arm?..'_ Was her last thought as sleep engulfed her wholly.

Sesshomaru looked back slightly, Rin was asleep. He sighed heavily and looked up to the "dancing" stars. Why did he allow this human girl to join him? He despised human creatures. They were weak and useless. But every time he looks to Rin, who is indeed a human, he harbors no such feelings of annoyance or hatred. He feels pity and a need to protect her. Was it because she showed him pity? That day when she found him in the forest, wounded from the battle between him and his brother. What was it that she saw in him that day that made her so bounded to him?

"The stars are undeniably dancing..." he said to himself, well maybe to Rin as well.

"Damn that double headed lizard!" Jaken huffed and puffed as he desperately ran to catch up with his lord. "Mi' lord! Please wait for me!"

Sesshomaru paused to turn around. Jaken was running towards him from in the distance. When he did finally caught up he tripped and tumbled into the taller one's feet. His robes were all in a jumble, leaves and twigs clung to him and his hat was crooked.

"Thank you, mi' lord! I was sure you would've left me!" His eyes sparkled with admiration and respect.

Sesshomaru said nothing and continued walking, while still pondering on his situation. Maybe he was lonely, Jaken was no company. If anything he was an irritation that bored him to no ends. Which explains why he usual just resorts to abusing the little toad demon.

"Soften your voice, Jaken. Rin is asleep." He concluded matter of factly. Jaken sighed inwardly.

"Yes...mi' lord." The imp was growing weary of that little girl. _' I must do away with her without Lord Sesshomaru's knowing.'_ His eyes traveled up to his youkai lord. A shiver hit him at the thought of what he would do to him if he managed to get rid of her. _'Er...I must plan this carefully! Or it'll be my ass...'_


	3. Distraction

Chapter III

Distraction

__

"The stars are undeniably dancing…"

The days quickly became weeks, and it would seem that Sesshomaru was growing somewhat fond of little Rin. Her childish antics were almost amusing to him. The way her and Jaken bickered behind him, the little tunes she hummed from her head even the way she picked flowers and presented them to him as a gift: they all made him smile. On the inside of course. Sesshomaru wasn't one who'd go about smiling all the time. Rin was filling the deep void that was growing within him. _And she was human_. That singular phrase appeared to swim around in his head relatively often.

Jaken, on the other hand, absolutely couldn't stand it! Rin was nothing but a waste of a soul to him. What he didn't understand was _why _Sesshomaru put up with her so. Her weakness was a distraction. She slowed their progress with her constant need to rest and eat. And her crown of flowers she perpetually made were infantile. Yet alone embarrassing when Sesshomaru-sama made him WEAR them just to shut Rin's whining up.

"Dance, Jaken! You're a pretty princess!"

Rin's laughter cut into Jaken's thoughts. Back in reality, he was yet again wearing a crown of flower arrangements. They itched like hell.

"Dance?! Do I look like a princess?!" He snatched the flowers off the top of his bald green head and flung them to the ground, stomping them like a rabid animal. Rin whimpered and pulled out another she had made. "You keep that hellish object away from me!" Using his staff of human heads, he set the crown on fire in her hand. She dropped them and stepped back. Tears of sorrow developed in her big brown eyes.

Sesshomaru sat on a stone, a few feet away from the two. He'd grown bored of walking and really needed to spill some blood. He decided the next demon they cross paths with would be laid to waste.

"Sesshomaru-sama! I'm telling on you Jaken, you creep." She hiccupped while fighting back tears.

"Go ahead, you brat!" He waved the staff at her, bout ready to set her aflame as well. Rin ran past him and straight to the other, wiping her eyes. Jaken only Hmphed! And turned his back on her. He was so going to get rid of her…

"Lord Sesshomaru…" She sniffled quietly, walking up to the man with great caution. He turned his head from the bright blue sky and faced her, awaiting her complaint or request. "Jaken ruined my flower crowns. And refused to play with me…" She sniffled again, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her kimono.

He studied her face and then her limbs, dirt and grass stains covered her. She needed a bath, big time.

"Jaken." He looked over the smaller one to the imp in the distance. "Take Rin somewhere to bathe."

Rin made a gagging noise in disgust. The thought of Jaken watching her take a bath left a nasty taste in her mouth. Obviously, Jaken felt the same as he raced to them, falling on his face.

"B-but, mi' lord, it would be improper to do so. I mean she's a girl!" A bit of sweat dripped down his brow.

"Jaken would peek at me!" Rin added in, sticking her tongue out at him. He returned the gesture.

Sesshomaru stood to his feet and both of them quieted down immediately. They didn't wish to anger him, he was quite daunting when he was mad.

"Do you expect her to go off on her own?" Sesshomaru spoke calmly. He knew Rin was tough, but she wouldn't be able to hold her own against another youkai. A light tugging at his sleeve adverted his attention downward. Rin pouted slightly at him.

"Stop that." He commanded her, the pout was one of the things he couldn't stand seeing her do. She straighten her face and replaced the pout with threatening tears.

"Please don't make Jaken take me to bathe, mi' lord. I don't trust him." Jaken grunted. As if he would watch a human child bathe herself! Sesshomaru was growing tired of this discussion. Rin WAS going to take a bath, no getting out of it.

"Surely, you don't expect me to let you wonder off on your own?" He arched a slender brow as the conclusion hit him. Rin smiled, crossing her arms behind her back. This was going to be an uncomfortable situation.

"I trust mi' lord! And I feel protected better!" She cheered and headed towards the forest. Jaken's jaw fell opened. Never did he think he'd ever see the day Lord Sesshomaru would have to escort a human child to bathe.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Sesshie moved some hair behind his ear and followed after her. "I shall return shortly." He didn't bother listening for a reply, he just wanted to get this over with.

Rin poked her head over some rocks and found a hot spring. It was pretty big, for one person at least. The demon lord sat behind a few rocks some space away. His back towards her and his eyes closed. He didn't want to be seen convoying with a nude child.

"Ok! I'm getting in, no peeking!" She called out to him, untying her robes.

"Just be quick about it."

She stepped in and sat down, moving the water around with her arms. "Mi' lord, can you make Jaken wear my crowns and dance like I asked him?" She asked loudly, wiggling her toes under the nice warm water.

"We'll see…" Sesshomaru grinned, the thought of that sounded funny.

(elsewhere)

Thunder clouds slowly developed, while Jaken paced back and forth. "Where is that damn demon badger?!" He thought of the most perfect way to get rid of the little distraction, as he often called her. For free, and hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to link him to it.

"Ah, you summoned me?" Jaken spun around, nearly having a heart attack. The badger youkai was pretty large, large and power hungry.

"Yes! Yes! Do you remember out last meeting? About the abduction of the human girl?" The evil toad hopped up and down.

The badger nodded. "You promised me Shikon shards if I were to do so.." He scratched his chin in thought. Jaken nodded.

"I need you to carry out the plan now! While she bathes!" He pointed towards the forest. "You and your tribe will be greatly rewarded if all goes well." The badger howled a teeth-grinding sound. They were soon joined by at least 50 other badger demons. All foaming at the mouths and waiting for battle. Jaken chuckled and stepped out their way as they headed in the direction of the spring.

__

'Fools! After bombarding Lord Sesshomaru and hopefully absorbing Rin's soul then tossing her over a cliff, they'll all be massacred mindlessly! I won't have to pay anything!' Jaken chuckled hoarsely, sitting on the ground. _'I'd only have to cheer mi' lord up, most likely. But he'll get over it. She is a weakness to him.'_ He laughed full heartedly and then struck by lightening.

(at the spring)

Sesshomaru sat quietly, tossing a few pebbles against a tree trunk. Rin splashed happily around humming one of her usual songs.

"Rin, hurry and finish. It's about to rain….-" Something interrupted his words. Something big.

"What's wrong mi' lord?" She peeked over a rock. Sesshomaru quickly stood to his feet. They were being rushed.

"20..30..." He counted softly, getting ready for battle. "Rin leave here." He said without looking to her. Rin nodded and hurried to the edge of the hot spring.

As she climbed out, what looked like a claw grabbed her wrist and flung her from the water. She screamed and Sesshomaru literately flew across the spring clawing the creature's arm off. The badger demon screeched as the rest finally arrived and all attacked Sesshomaru. Rin hit the ground with a thud.

"Isn't this Lord Sesshomaru!?" One badger came to a halt in fear. "We don't stand a chance!" Instead of being one of the attackers, he decided he would take Rin instead. Picking her up from the ground where she was trying to hide, he leaped away.

"Lord Sesshomaru!! Help!!! Help!! Help!!" Her cry echoed throughout the forest.

The badgers encircled Sesshomaru, cracking their knuckles and baring drool drenched fangs. He stood in the middle, showing no fear what so ever. These were petty demons. Having no threat to someone like him at all. "Why you all are so eager to die, I do not care. But where is the girl?" Sesshomaru spoke calm and slowly.

"Never mind her! You should worry about your own self!" One random badger spoke before they all attacked at once, diving towards him.


	4. Thinking of You

Chapter IIII

Thinking of You

"Die!" Sesshomaru quickly raises his demonic aura, creating a barrier effect. Each and every badger youkai that leaped towards him were violently hurled away. The force was so great, their bodies were instantly ripped apart. "Pathetic scum." Sesshomaru mumbled, his eyes now a burning red. He was at the verge of transforming into his dog form.

The lord of the west scanned among the many body parts, and the ones that were still falling. A foreboding feeling crept into him as he calmed down. Where was Rin? "Rin. Ri-.." His words were cut short as he noticed something he was stepping on. Retracting his foot, a small kimono lay on the ground. Quickly recognizing it's owner he sped off in the direction of her faint scent. '_ She better still be in one piece…Or heads will roll…'_ An enraged thought flew by.

(elsewhere)

Jaken sat under a tree, ever so often peeking to see if anymore random lightening rods were waiting. "What's taking Lord Sesshomaru so long? By now he would've return delivering the bad news…" the imp wondered, fanning away some smoke that still raised out of his clothing.

(back to Sessho)

The youkai lord was still in hot pursue. He was enraged so much for some reason he wasn't sure of. Actually, he knew why. Rin was taken from him, but he'd never admit that he lost his cool demeanor over a human child. Not even to himself.

A small growl rumbled from him, it was taking to long to catch up with her. No way that badger cretin could've made it this far that quickly. He paused to check the air for a clue. Maybe a vague scent. Nothing.

__

' Damn it all, how the hell did that demon hide Rin's scent?' This was frustrating him.

Kicking over some bushes, Sesshomaru decided to cut across to a different path. The shrubbery was thick and it took some force to move them aside. As he kicked one, something fell limp to the ground behind him. He turned his head to see a small arm. An arm that was frightfully familiar. Completing turning around, he kneeled downward to expect the arm. It was a human arm, still attached to a body hidden with in the greenery.

He found his self praying that it didn't belong to Rin. A clawed hand reached over and grabbed it, pulling it and dragging the body from out the bush. "..Rin." His voice was quiet and cold. She wasn't moving, let alone breathing. He felt as if a cloak of sorrow was threw over him, and suffocated any light that tried to squeeze in. Why would anything do such a deed to a defenseless girl? Rin was missing a soul…

Quickly he removed his armor and pelt, taking off his outer robe and wrapping her cold body in it. Then set her against a tree. His scent would protect her from any other random attacks. Looking back down at his armor, he drew the Tenseiga. He wouldn't need any armor for this battle. '_Whichever badger demon has her soul will be relinquished of it, along with it's life.'_

"Wait, mi' lord!" Jaken came scurrying in, tripping and falling on his face. Sesshomaru didn't acknowledge him, his mind was set on killing. The green youkai ran out in front of him. "But Sesshomaru-sama! Maybe it's best that she is gone. Wasn't she a liability?" He puffed and was quickly stepped on.

"What have I told you about stupid questions? Now, take her along with Ah and Un to the castle. I will be there shortly." Suddenly, he stopped walking. Tenseiga still clutched at his side. "Jaken, if I find out you had anything to do with this, I will kill you. Multiple times…"

"Hai, mi' lord!" Jaken paled slightly, trying his best to balance the girl over his shoulders. '_Eh…I forgot he can do that! Kill me with his claws and revive me with Tenseiga…Then repeat the process…' _ He raced off, Rin carefully balanced over his head and shoulders.

When reaching Ah and Un, He slung her body over the dragon. "Alright, we have orders to return home. Let's get going before he slaughters me!" Jaken panicked, jumping onto it's back as well. With a disgruntled grunt, the dragon leaped into the sky and flew towards the castle. '_Damn it! If that badger with the brat's soul squeal on me, it's my head for sure!'_ Jaken rocked back and forth slowly, engulfed in fear and anxiety.

After reaching the castle, Jaken informed the servants to get one of the many rooms ready for Rin. Taking her in her arms, one of the female servants eyed the little imp suspiciously. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru? I don't believe he'd have a human child within his home."

"Believe it! Now get going before he returns and become cross!" Jaken hollered and stomped away. The female servant hurried away as well. No one wanted to make Sesshomaru angry.

It was nearly dawn when Sesshomaru did return to his home. Still being dark out, a small line of purplish-pink wrapped around the horizon. Morning was on it's way. He stepped down the dimly candle lit hallway. It was silent in his castle, not a thing was stirring. He held the small orb of blue light in his palm, carefully taking steps not wanting to disturb his sleeping servants.

He reached a room with a very faint scent, that of Rin. The silver haired youkai quietly slid the door open and immediately spotted the girl. She was laying in a bed, with the covers pulled up to her little chin. '_ She looks as if she's asleep.' _ He smiled ever so lightly, kneeling down to her level. He could hear her voice in his head. Humming a tune or telling him about Jaken's cruelty towards her. Removing the covers back a bit, Sesshomaru took the orb and placed it over her chest. After a few seconds, the orb lowered it self into her, instantly restoring her color and heartbeat.

He sunk back with a tired sigh. Even he was lacking energy. His hair was in desperate need of a comb, it laid unruly over his shoulders and back. His bangs stuck to his moist forehead; cuts and marks showed themselves over his face. The badger gave him more of a battle than he thought it would. But that didn't matter to him. Of course he was one to make sure his appearance was kept up, but all he cared for at that moment was Rin.

"Mm…" Rin stirred slightly, frowning in either discomfort or pain. Sesshomaru bent over her, tucking the covers back.

"Shhh…Go back to sleep. It's only I, Sesshomaru." He answered her gently. Her glossy brown eyes opened slowly, everything was out of focus. When things did come back into focus, she smiled abruptly.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered hoarsely. But something was different. He looked as if he'd been fighting, but his golden eyes glowed majestically. With a certain warmth only showed to a loved one. He was like an angel, returning from war to check on his precious follower. "Are you ok, mi' lord?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Are you?" Rin giggled, nodding and cuddling under the covers.

"Is this your castle we're in, mi' lord?" She looked around the room. It was a fairly large room. Not really decorated, besides a few scrolls on the walls and a mirror. "It looks huge. Is there a garden? Maybe a lake with fish? Playing field? Servants with lots of sweets?" she went on.

He smile partially, almost laughed. The things she said sounded so naïve, yet important in her world. It was hard to explain but it brought him joy. "Hush, Rin. You should sleep now. Tomorrow you'll have all the time you want to explore." He got to his feet, paused and genuflected back down.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?" She closed her heavy eyes, smiling again as she always did.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Good night." Then left, closing her doors. A little embarrassed by his sudden show of emotion.

Rin laid there, wide-eyed and blushing. That wasn't like him at all. But she giggled it off, remembering the tickle of his hair against her face, and fell into a deep slumber. Dreaming one day she'll grow up and marry the young lord of the western lands.

THE END.

The shortest Inuyasha fic I ever wrote. I might make a sequel to it, with an older Rin. .

Arigato! (plz R&R)


End file.
